


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by Ankaree



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Holiday, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankaree/pseuds/Ankaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Jim wants for Christmas is Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

## All I Want For Christmas Is You

by Ankaree

The Sentinel and it's character's belong to Petfly and Paramount. I only borrow them once in a while so I can play with them. *BG* 

Many thanks to Fossil and Elaine for the great beta work!

Happy Holidays, everyone!

* * *

The smell of roasting turkey and Christmas music greeted Jim as he opened the door to the loft. Stepping into his home, he immediately sought out his roommate, spotting him in front of the Christmas tree. Unbeknown to Blair, Jim stood in the entranceway, smiling fondly while he watched Blair bounce and sing along to the song, "Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree". 

Over the past four years, Jim's feelings for Blair had changed. At the very beginning of their relationship Jim had cared for Blair, but strictly in a platonic way. It had taken almost losing him to Lash to make Jim take notice of the deeper feelings he had for his friend. Not wanting to destroy the friendship they had built and not entirely sure how Blair would react to hearing that his male roommate was in love with him, Jim had decided to remain silent and simply enjoy having Blair as his closest friend. 

The last year had been extremely hard on their friendship. Starting with Alex and ending with the whole dissertation disaster. But instead of their relationship being ripped apart, it had endured it all, and the two of them had come out of it stronger and closer than before. 

It was during these last few months that Jim had noticed a change in Blair. His roommate, and now official partner, had started to become a little more intimate with Jim. He touched Jim more than before, fingers lingering longer than they should. When they'd sit on the sofa to watch a movie or a game on the TV, Blair would sit closer, purposefully brushing their thighs against each other. There had even been a few nights, four to be exact, that Jim had come home to find dinner on the table and the loft bathed in candlelight and soft music. It was times like those that Jim was sure that Blair was trying to seduce him and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep his hands off his guide. 

Last week, after the latest `seduction' dinner, Jim had finally decided that it was time to come clean about his love for Blair, sure that Blair would return those same feelings. After all, pheromones don't lie, and lately Jim would scent them on Blair every time he touched or looked at Blair in a flirtatious manner. 

Tonight was Christmas Eve and by mutual agreement, they both wanted to spend a quiet night together because tomorrow would be spent with friends and family at Simon's house. And this was the night that Jim planned on telling and hopefully, showing Blair that he was in love with him. 

* * *

Hanging the final ornament, Blair stepped back to admire his handy work. He smiled and nodded in satisfaction at the tall pine adorned with colorful balls and small white twinkling lights. Having one last thing to add to the tree, Blair reached for the small stepladder, his thoughts turning to Jim. 

Blair had been in love with the man for nearly four years now. Okay, at first there might have been a small case of hero worship, but that had soon faded and turned to love when Jim had stormed into that warehouse and rescued him from Lash. Out of all the people that Blair knew, no one had ever made him feel as safe, protected and loved as Jim did. Jim was the first person to welcome him into a home and let him stay, sharing not only his professional life, but his personal life as well. 

Even though things had been rough for them over the past year, Blair knew that Jim -- his sentinel -- was worth every pleasure and heartache that life threw their way. He had been certain that if they could ride through all the bad stuff that they had struggled with lately, that they would come out on the other side whole and stronger in their friendship then ever before. And that's exactly what was happening now. They were much closer, much more sure of the bond they shared. 

Blair was almost positive that Jim loved him -- was in love with him -- and he wanted to tell Jim how he felt but he was holding back. Things had been going so well lately that Blair didn't want to do anything to screw it up, so he'd been waiting for Jim to make the first move, but he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to hold out. He was sure that if Jim sent him one more sexy gaze, no matter where they were he'd jump the man and show him right then and there how he felt about him -- damn the consequences. 

Blair smiled at the thought of what Simon would do if he caught the two of them doing the `nasty deed' on the floor in the middle of the bullpen. With a little giggle, Blair placed the stepladder close to the tree and grabbed the large glass star that would adorn the top of the tall pine. 

Standing on the highest rung, Blair was a few inches too short of reaching the treetop. Going up on the tips of his toes and with the star firmly in hand, Blair stretched, trying to grasp the top of the tree. Unexpectedly, the ladder shifted and before Blair could balance himself, he began to fall. He braced his body for the impact with the floor, but was surprised to suddenly find himself captured within a strong embrace. 

"Whoa, easy there, Chief. I got you." Jim held Blair tightly from behind, his arms wrapped around Blair's chest. 

Blair shivered slightly at the feel of Jim's warm breath against his neck. "Jim! Oh, man, thanks. That so would have hurt." He smiled when he felt Jim lightly nuzzle his neck and inhale his scent. 

Jim steadied Blair on his feet, but instead of letting him go, he gently turned him in his arms. He was very aware of every inch of Blair's body that touched his. As he gazed into large blue eyes, Jim felt himself lean forward but just before his lips would have touched Blair's, he pulled back. 

"You okay?" Jim asked a little breathlessly. 

"Uh, yeah, I'm okay." For a second Blair swore Jim was about to kiss him but for some reason had changed his mind. To hide his disappointment, Blair ducked his head and slowly pulled out of Jim's embrace. "Oh, damn. I broke your star. I'm sorry, Jim." Blair knelt down next to the smashed ornament. 

"Don't worry about it, Chief. I'd rather that be broken than have you hurt." Jim lightly touched the top of Blair's head, then walked towards the kitchen to grab the broom and dustpan, closing the front door and hanging his jacket along the way. 

When Jim returned with the items, he found Blair standing in front of the tree staring up at the top. Gently, he placed a hand on Blair's shoulder and followed the other man's gaze. "We have the next two days off. How about the day after Christmas we go out and buy a new one?" 

Chuckling lightly, Blair shifted to face Jim. "You hate shopping and more than that, you hate crowds." 

"That's true, but right now, I'd do just about anything to see that frown disappear from your face." Reaching out, Jim tucked some hair behind Blair's ear, his fingers taking their time to caress the curly locks. He then moved his hand up to cup Blair's face, using his thumb to slowly rub along his cheek. 

Mesmerized, Jim watched as Blair slowly closed his eyes and leaned into the caress, a hand coming up to rest on Jim's arm. The beautiful blue eyes opened again and shone brightly with desire when they met his. With their eyes locked on one another, they both began to move slowly forward. Blair tilted his head, his heart racing in excitement but a second before their lips would have touched, the timer for the oven buzzed loudly through the loft, startling them both. 

Blair jumped back, quickly making his way towards the oven. "I'd better get that." 

Jim groaned inwardly watching Blair retreat into the kitchen. Running a hand over his face, he wondered if he'd ever get a chance to taste those luscious lips. 

"The turkey's ready," Blair called happily, sending Jim a warm, inviting smile. 

Jim couldn't help but grin back. He decided not to get worked up over when the right time would be to reveal how he felt. He wanted to enjoy every second of this night with Blair and knew that there'd be plenty of chances this night to tell him. With a bounce in his step, Jim went to help his guide prepare the rest of their Christmas dinner. 

* * *

"Man, I'm stuffed." Jim slid his chair back from the table and patted this belly. "That was great, Chief." 

"Thanks, but you helped, too, so thank you." Blair giggled. 

"What do you say we clean up the kitchen, then take our dessert and coffee into the living room?" 

"Whoa, breaking house rule number 27. Jim, I'm shocked." Blair teased, his eyes dancing with mischief. 

"Hey, it's Christmas, so I'm willing to let a rule or two slide a little." Jim chuckled. 

They both stood, teasing each other about eating too much, but somehow still having enough room for dessert. When they finished washing up, Jim served them each a slice of warm apple pie while Blair poured two cups of coffee. They went into the living room putting cups and plates on the coffee table. 

Jim started a fire and dimmed the lights, wanting to create a warm and relaxing atmosphere. He noticed that Blair had grabbed some of the large cushions from the sofa, placing them on the floor between the fire and the tree. He sat down on one of the pillows next to Blair, stretching out his long legs. 

Reaching under the tree, Blair retrieved a small present then turned and faced Jim. "Merry Christmas, Jim." He smiled and handed Jim the gift. 

"Thanks, Chief. Gee, I wonder what it is?" He laughed, knowing that by the shape it was a CD. Ripping open the paper, Jim grinned when he saw the R&B CD that he had taken an interest in the last time he and Blair were at the mall. "This is great. Thanks." He placed a hand on Blair's shoulder, squeezing gently in appreciation. "Okay, your turn." Jim picked up a medium sized box, putting it on Blair's lap. "Merry Christmas, Blair." 

Blair stared at the present as if in deep thought. "I have no idea what it could be." 

"That's the whole point of a gift, Sandburg. You're not supposed to know what it is." Jim ginned affectionately and shook his head. 

Laughing, Blair tore apart the paper with great enthusiasm. A huge smile spread across his face when he pulled open the lid to reveal a leather laptop computer carry bag. He had wanted one for the longest time but had never had enough extra cash to get one. "Wow, this is -- thank you, Jim." Pulling out the bag, he slowly caressed his fingers over the soft material. 

"I know you don't use your laptop as much as you used to since -- well -- you know," Jim said quietly. "I just -- I thought you could use it when you needed your computer at the PD or on a case. And you won't have to try to cram it into your backpack anymore." 

"It's perfect." Blair got up on his knees and embraced Jim in a light hug. "Thank you," he said again, whispering softly into Jim's ear. 

Jim wrapped his arms around Blair, pulling him a little closer, but all too soon Blair pulled back leaving Jim with an ache of wanting his guide in his arms again. 

"I've got one more gift for you, Jim. I wasn't sure if I should have gotten you something like this but I thought `what the hell', and got it anyway. I hope it's okay." He handed Jim the present. 

Curious now, Jim ripped open the paper with the same enthusiasm as Blair had only moments ago. A large grin spread across his face when he saw that the gift was a set of dark blue silk sheets. He looked up at Blair, but Blair didn't meet his eyes, instead he blushed and ducked his head. 

"I know that you sometimes have a hard time sleeping because your regular sheets feel too rough, so I thought that these would be a lot softer and you'd be able to have a good night's sleep and in the summer they'd feel a lot cooler to sentinel touch and..." 

"Blair." Jim interrupted Blair's ramble. "It's fine." 

Blair looked up. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah. I don't think I've told you enough how grateful I am for the way you're always trying to find ways to make these senses more comfortable for me. I really do appreciate it, Blair -- I appreciate everything you've done for me." Jim smiled warmly. His heart skipped a beat at the beautiful smile that lit up Blair's face and he knew that from now on he'd always make sure Blair knew how cherished and loved he truly was. "Okay, I've got one more for you, too." Jim passed Blair a letter-size manila envelope. 

With a puzzled frown, Blair turned the envelope around in his hands. Carefully this time, he slit open the flap and pulled out a very legal looking form. His jaw dropped open, and his eyes grew larger as the true meaning of the paper began to sink in. 

Blair locked eyes with his roommate. "Jim?" 

"All it needs is your signature, Chief." 

"I-I don't know what to say." Blair said, breathless. His gaze wandered over the paper again. It was a notarized deed to the loft; it already had Jim's signature and if signed by Blair, it would make him co-owner. 

"There's no pressure, okay? If this is something you don't want to do, then that's fine with me. It's entirely up to you." Jim suddenly found his arms full of his delighted guide. Blair plastered his body against Jim's, enfolding him in a tight embrace. 

"So does this mean you'll sign it?" Jim asked with a chuckle. 

"You bet." Blair squeezed Jim a little tighter, then pulled back, his eyes shining brightly with love. 

Jim's heart quickened when he saw the look in Blair's eyes and knew now was the right time. Sliding his hand up Blair's back, it came to rest at the nape of his neck. He slowly pulled Blair towards him, looking for any signs of unease. When none showed, he dipped his head down and finally claimed Blair's lips. 

The kiss was gentle at first but soon turned more passionate and demanding. With a groan, Blair opened his mouth, allowing Jim's tongue to slip in to explore the warm depth. Their tongues dueled as Jim pulled Blair tighter against him, deepening their kiss and reveling at the taste of his guide. 

The need for air broke them apart, and they clung tightly to each other as their breaths came out in hot, uneven gasps. 

"You okay, Chief?" Jim asked leaning his forehead against Blair's for a moment before looking into his eyeps. 

"I -- Yeah, I'm good." Blair smiled warmly. "Jim, that was -- I don't think there's words to describe it, but, man, you're a great kisser." 

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." Jim grinned, taking Blair's face in his hands, placing a soft, gentle kiss to his lips. 

Blair pulled away slightly and slowly ran his knuckles along Jim's jaw. "I've been wanting you to do that for a long time," he whispered. "I feel like I've loved you forever." He looked up to meet Jim's beautiful sky-blue eyes. "I love you, Jim." 

All the love and affection Jim felt for this man flowed into his heart at Blair's words. Finally, after all the years of loving Blair, he could tell him how he felt. "I love you, too, Blair. God, it feels so go to finally be able to say that." 

They shared a long, lazy kiss. This time they took their time, getting to know the texture and flavor of one another's mouths. When Blair's fingers came up to start unbuttoning Jim's shirt, he reached up and grasped them gently to stop their motion. "What do you say we go upstairs and try out those new sheets you got me?" 

Blair sent Jim a sexy smile and without a word, he leapt up, grabbed the package of sheets and practically flew up the stairs to the loft. 

"I'll take that as a yes," Jim laughed happily. His eyes twinkled with excitement as he stood and chased after his guide. 

~The End~ 

* * *

End All I Want For Christmas Is You by Ankaree: ankaree@yahoo.ca

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
